FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a method for generating offset surface data. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for generating offset surface data particularly applicable in designing and manufacturing of contoured products utilizing data representing a free surface generated through computer aided design (CAD) and/or computer aided manufacturing (CAM) for example.